Wings of Freedom
by menalliha
Summary: Eve has always wanted to be loved by her father but when she was fifteen, that is the day everything changed for her. She became a man experiment and puppet for personal gain and research. Now at twenty-six, she holds that secret deep inside her and has never told anyone about it. Each time she closes her eyes, deaths of closest friends haunt her and regret of saving them.


Chapter 1-

 _One by one she watched her comrades and friends face the giant cannibal eating monsters. Her body frozen on horseback, eyes widened and watched as most of them died from a smack or a grab from the titans. She watched one individual very carefully, the man she looked up to very well and the man she loved dearly. But watching all of this made her weary of puncturing her hand and revealing her biggest secret she held deep inside her._

 _Too busy watching everyone else, she didn't realize the titan coming at her but by time she noticed it was too late for her and was smacked off her horse. Tossed into a tree miles away from where she once was horseback. Smacking hard against it, her vision grew blurry and watched the ugly creature prance towards her and bend down to greet her face to face._

' _Hanji . . .' She thought. 'Would have loved to meet this one. Would have thought they were different from the other titans . . . but to me, you're just another man eating monster.'_

 _Watching the titan pick her up, holding her gently, leaving her right arm free and lose. She shook and gripped her sword in her hand nice and tight, waiting for the moment to attack before they decided to kill her with one tiny squeeze. Raising her right hand up high with her sword clenched tight, she threw her sword into an eye of the titan. It screamed out and dropped her._

She felt like she was falling forever until the thought of hitting something woke her. She shot straight up in her bed and panted, wiped her face and looked at the man sleeping next to her. She got up slowly to not wake the sleeping man and grabbed a glass of water.

Walking to the bathroom, she leaned over the sink and splashed her face and let the water drip off. Looking at herself in the mirror, she realized what a mess she was. These dreams were more based on her secret than watching others she cared about die. What she was really hiding and have always been hiding that not even the man sharing the same bed didn't even know. She was already too deep in with him to tell him now without ruining what they have.

"Eve . . ." The dark haired man said rubbing his eyes and watching her with squinted sleepy eyes as she walked from the bathroom.

"Levi . . . I didn't mean to wake you." Eve sat on the side on the bed and watched him.

"What's wrong? Can't sleep? Another bad dream?" He pulled the sheets over him and fixed his pillow, laying with his back to her.

"Yeah I'll be ok. Tomorrow is another day . . ." Eve slipped her feet under the sheets and laid her head on her pillow, fixating herself to face his back. _And to watch the bodies of those I saw as friends and comrades be carried through the city and the names given to my father so he knew who all was lost._ She moved closer to him and rested against his back and listened to him as she tried to drift back off into sleep. Each time she closed her eyes, she saw things she didn't want to remember. Things that haunted her dreams and changed them into nightmares. One that haunted her the most was when Levi and his two friends had joined. She rode with them into battle and watched Isabel and Furlan die by the hands and teeth of titans but wasn't able to help them.

Eve watched hugging a tree as Levi found them and lost his cool. He lost his closest family and they were never coming back. She had no clue what it was like to lose family because her mom was always on her side with things but her father and brother were always against her. But now she has Levi to help her thought things with her father but one secret that will remain until the day she has to tell the world and her comrades.

Reaching over Levi and placing her hand on top of his, she expect him to pull away but he didn't. Which meant one of two things, he was already back asleep or he didn't care tonight. Eve gently lifted her head and went to see if he was fully asleep but saw a fluff of hair under his chin and she knew it wasn't Levi's.

She gently pulled Levi's arm back and saw a small child's sleeping face. Eve smiled softly and moved a few dark strands of hair from the child's face. _Celia couldn't sleep either. I didn't hear her crawl into the bed at all._ Eve ran her hand along her daughter's face and up Levi's arm to his face and rubbed his cheek gently. She thought she saw a smile crack on his face in his sleep but she wasn't sure.

Closing her eyes, she felt the sheets move and an arm wrap around her and pull her close. Feeling Celia move and curl between them, Eve wrapped her free arm around the small child and rested her head upon Celia's to let her know she was there.

As morning came, Eve woke to an empty bed but heard a small child's giggle coming from another room. Followed by a woman's voice she knew too well, her mother's. Getting up, Eve made her way to the other room where Levi, her mother and Celia were.

Screaming with joy Celia ran to her mother and hugged her leg tight. "Momma is awake!" She squealed with excitement.

Picking her up and holding her close, Eve watched Levi drink tea from his cup and read papers her father or Erwin dropped off to him. "Any news this morning?" She asked staring at him.

Setting his cup down and looking over at her, her nodded and then set the paper on the table and slide it to her. "This is for you but I wanted to make sure everything was ok."

Eve picked up the paper while cradling Celia on one of her hips and began to read the paper. Her eyes widened and her hand shook. "The wall was breached . . . by a titan taller than the wall? How? No titan that tall exists! Or at least from what I have seen and experienced none are that tall. "

"That's what we were sent in the report. If you keep reading, your dad thinks you're suited for going ahead of the rest on heading back. I think you can handle that."

Eve set the paper down then Celia after that and sat down. "I'll head back soon but I'm not ok with leaving ahead of you guys. I know we someone there now but can I at least take a few men with me?"

Levi nodded. "I'm sure Leo and Louis would love to go with you. They've wanted to head back. This is a chance for them."

She smiled gently and rubbed Celia's head. "When I left then daddy, you stay close to grandma at all times and listen to her ok?" Eve lifted Celia's head and stared at her big eyes that got her out of many punishments and even melted some of Levi's heart.

"Yes momma," She answered holding her mom's hand and smiling. "I promise to be a good girl." Celia watched her mom get up from the table and head back to their bedroom and close the door. Not too long after that she saw her dad make his way into the bedroom as well.

"Come on Celia," Her grandmother said softly. "I think mommy and daddy need alone time. Let's go see what Uncle Theo and Grandpa are up too." She took Celia's hand and walked outside to where Celia's grandpa was.


End file.
